Desde Rusia con Amor
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Aún y cuando el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki esté por lo alto, el final de la historia todavía no ha llegado. Viktor Nikiforov, después de sus servicios, exigirá su pago, aquello por lo que todo ese tiempo esperó: una vida junto a su pupilo. "—¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo, Yuuri?" "—¿¡Qué?". [Viktuuri]
1. Entrada

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Yuri! on Ice pertenecen a MAPPA , a Sayo Yamamoto y a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Post-canon **ǀ** Situación crack **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Three-shot **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos.

 **Pairings:** Viktuuri (Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki).

 **N/A:** La fiebre por este par no se me pasa (ni se me pasará). He aquí otro delirio sin sentido provocado por mi OTP del momento.

Este pequeño, muy pequeño fic va dedicado a **MittyGuillin**. ¡Eres una amor! :3❤

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **D** esde **R** usiacon **A** mor **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 _ **Entrada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ante aquella inesperada pregunta, Yuuri Katsuki no pudo hacer más que quedarse mudo, pálido, estático en su misma posición; parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, y disimuladamente se pellizcó el dorso de la mano. Debía tratarse de un sueño.

Cuando vio que continuaba sentado en el suelo, con la mesa de frente y su tazón de _katsudon_ sobre esta intacto, se percató de que, en efecto, se encontraba despierto. En ese caso todo debía ser una broma, sí, ¡una muy buena! Ahora esperaría a que el rostro de Nikiforov estallara en carcajadas.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Bien, Viktor no reía, la idea de la broma quedaba descartada. ¡Entonces tuvo que haber escuchado mal! ¡Pero por supuesto que debía tratarse de eso! De seguro le mencionó alguna otra cosa y él ya se había armado toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? —Más valía rectificar.

—Que si quieres casarte conmigo.

Volvió a palidecer en cuestión de microsegundos. O sea que sí había escuchado lo que creía haber oído. Pero…

—¿Casarte? ¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? —rio luego de sus palabras, no sabía si por el bochorno, la incomodidad o las dos al mismo tiempo —. ¿Estás jugando?

—Por supuesto que no, Yuuri —mencionó de manera suave aunque esta vez usando un deje un tanto serio, algo que sonaba bastante inusual en su tono de voz —. Mi contrato contigo ha terminado así que partiré a Rusia en cuestión de días.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Escuchó a Viktor reír, se carcajeó tan fuerte casi como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del siglo. Al parecer Nikiforov sí tenía conocimiento de una broma de la cual no lo quería hacer partícipe.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —declaró el ruso, decidido.

Y la escena volvió a repetirse: Yuri permaneció mudo, con un montón de palabras atoradas en la garganta y su mente hecha un completo caos.

Vale, sabía que la relación que mantenía con Viktor no podría catalogarse bajo la etiqueta de amigos; las miradas, las caricias y las insinuaciones no eran propias de la amistad entre varones. No obstante, tampoco habían rebasado a la categoría de amantes, ¡por Buda! ¡Ni siquiera habían compartido un mísero beso!

Le debía muchísimo a Viktor. Lo admiraba, lo respetaba, y sí, también lo quería. Le ayudó en el momento en que más necesitaba de alguien y logró lo imposible: que tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí mismo. Además, siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido de que haya logrado engrandecer su nombre en el mundo del patinaje a tal magnitud.

Pero de que esa admiración hacia su ídolo se hubiera convertido en fortuito amor, y también de que Viktor lo viera como un cerdito al cual entrenar a su próxima pareja… Habían cientos de años luz.

—Vamos, Viktor, sería solo cuestión de visitarnos y ya. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y yo puedo visitarte un par de veces. No hay necesidad de ser tan extremos.

—No lo entiendes. Quiero que nos casemos para que vengas conmigo y nunca te separes de mí.

Fue capaz de sentir como la sangre subía hasta agolparse en sus mejillas. Si era fácil avergonzarlo, palabras de ese calibre lo lograron con mayor facilidad.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Apenas fue capaz de balbucear —. Te estás dejando llevar por el momento. Cuando pase la emoción te aseguro que te arrepentirás de lo que dices.

—No suelo arrepentirme de mis decisiones.

—Pues de esta lo harás, y mucho.

Viktor suspiró, cansado. Internamente Yuuri se alegró; quizá ya se había quedado sin argumentos y por fin le dejaría en paz.

—¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que voy en serio? —Había obviado el detalle de lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Nikiforov.

Se hubiera golpeado contra la madera de la mesa de no haber estado su cena ahí.

—De ninguna manera —se cruzó de brazos, intentndo parecer lo más firme posible. Esperaba haberlo logrado —. La cena va a enfriarse, anda, come.

—En verdad estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri.

El aludido estaba por decir algo mas en ese instante Viktor se acercó a donde él. Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su lado tan pronto, lo único que pudo hacer fue contener la respiración cuando Nikiforov tomó su rostro por el mentón para obligarle a que lo mirara. Delineó sus labios con el dedo pulgar, justo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hacia tanto tiempo, aunque a diferencia de esa vez ahora terminó plantándole un beso.

Por más que quiso no pudo cerrar los ojos, la situación era demasiado irreal como para terminar de creérsela. A pesar de sentir una mano de Viktor acariciando su cintura y la otra acunando su rostro, todo era como un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

El movimiento de labios fue suave, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el ruso fuese capaz de besar con tanta delicadeza. Sin embargo, cuando apenas iba a comenzar a disfrutar verdaderamente del contacto, Nikiforov se alejó, por suerte tan lentamente que fue capaz de sentir por varios segundos más el cosquilleo que provocaba su respiración.

—Sé que te sientes como yo —comenzó a decir en un ronroneo, todavía sin soltarle —. Vamos, no me creo que la idea de venir a Rusia te resulte desagradable.

No, no lo hacía ni un poco, pero Katsuki debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra y no ilusionarse demasiado. No quería volar y que después la caída fuese demasiado dolorosa.

—Aquí está mi familia y mis amigos —quiso intentar con ese argumento.

—Puedes visitarlos. No seré un esposo opresor, te daré libertad.

—El ruso no se me da muy bien.

—Terminarás aprendiendo, no es tan difícil como parece.

—Mereces algo mejor.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Viktor. Frunció el ceño, se le notaba molesto a pesar de que aún no lo apartaba de su lado.

—Creía que ya tenías ese tema superado.

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes. —Aún en contra de su voluntad Yuuri tuvo que apartarse, de esa manera sería más fácil enfrentar la situación —. Hay mejores opciones; otras patinadoras, modelos, actrices. Sé lo que te digo, si te casas conmigo acabarás arrepintiéndote y para ese momento será demasiado tarde. Por eso te pido que dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

—¿Este lazo de más que amigos menos que amantes? —Tal vez se encontraba molesto, tal vez no. Eso era lo negativo de que Viktor solo supiera mostrar sonrisas en casi cualquier situación —. Esa opción no me gusta —hizo una especie de puchero —. Detesto los puntos medios, es todo o nada.

—Nada, entonces.

—Eres demasiado terco. —Terquedad que aparentemente había podido con su paciencia —. Yuuri, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, creía que ya lo sabías.

—Por favor, no pongas esto como un reto, Viktor. Olvidemos esto y vamos a comer.

—Déjame terminar. —Levantó el dedo índice, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño su plan —. Te demostraré que voy en serio, que lo que siento por ti no será pasajero y que puedes confiar en mi palabra.

—Lo que digas.

—Y ese día aceptarás compartir tu vida conmigo, Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Podemos comer ya?

—Ahora sí. Andando, se va a enfriar.

Palabras más, palabras menos. Ese día el tazón de cerdo no le supo tan bueno como tantas veces.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Como ya mencioné, la obsesión con YOI está en su mayor punto, además con todo lo ocurrido en el anime… ¡CÓMO ESPERAN QUE NO LOS SHIPEÉMOS!

Bueno, pero enfocándonos en lo que nos concierne, voy a aclarar dos cosas:

 **1.-** Esto es un three-shot, ni más ni menos. No creo que se alargue, y si lo hace, tampoco será la gran cosa.

 **2.-** La idea me vino luego del cap 6, más o menos, así que para ese momento yo no contemplaba que se besarían al siguiente capítulo XD. Por eso aquí se menciona que no se habían besado antes, fue un detalle que no pude cambiar.

Y eso sería básicamente. Espero les haya gustado, intentaré no demorar en la continuación.

¡Gracias por leer! Son amor :3

 _ **A MittyGullin**_


	2. Plato fuerte

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Yuri! on Ice pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo, a MAPPA y a Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Post-canon **ǀ** Situación crack/sin sentido **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Three-shot **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos.

 **Pairings:** Viktuuri (Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki).

 **N/A:** Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero la verdad, luego del final del anime, se me fue la inspiración.

Por suerte volvió poco antes de que entrara a clases ❤

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **D** esde **R** usiacon **A** mor **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 _ **Plato fuerte**_

Yuuri no volvió a saber de Viktor en un mes entero.

Nikiforov partió a Rusia al día siguiente de hacerle esa propuesta tan descabellada. Incluso toda la familia Katsuki y amigos de esta fueron a despedirlo en el aeropuerto.

El adiós dejó un sabor amargo que, aún y cuando hubiesen pasado tantos días, Yuuri no podía deshacerse de él. Recordaba el beso que Viktor le robó antes de partir además de las palabras que conformaron su escueta despedida.

«Te convenceré. Espera noticias mías muy pronto. Te adoro, Yuuri».

Ahora, treinta y un días después, Yuuri mantenía su postura; no había recibido noticias de Viktor y, para rematar, dudaba que el ruso lo quisiera tanto como había asegurado.

—Tal vez estás demasiado ansioso y por eso lo sientes así.

Los consejos de Phichit eran acertados en su mayoría; no porque fuera una persona demasiado observadora sino que conocía a Katsuki mejor de lo que cualquiera lo hacía. No por nada eran mejores amigos.

—No estoy desesperado. Sabes, incluso creo que es lo mejor.

Observó la mueca insatisfecha de Chulanont. Verlo a través de la aplicación de _skipe_ era lo más parecido a una conversación cara a cara que Yuuri encontró. La urgencia por hablar con alguien acerca de su situación actual fue tanta que no aguantó a esperar a que su amigo arribara a Hasetsu, promesa que le había hecho durante la última competición en la que coincidieron.

—¿Lo mejor?

—Sí. De seguro estando lejos ya se le pasó esa absurda idea del matrimonio. Viktor debió haber recapacitado.

—No creo que Viktor sea el tipo de hombre que te suelta semejante noticia para después decir «sabes, mejor no».

—¿Entonces por qué no se ha comunicado? —Katsuki se escuchaba más afectado de lo que él mismo creía.

—Yo creo que está preparando algo grande. Dijo que te convencería sí o sí.

—Pues yo creo que encontró otra persona con la cual entretenerse y por eso se olvidó de mí —soltó de manera amarga.

Contrario a la reacción esperada, Chulanont soltó una leve risa para poco después estallar en carcajadas. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido por un largo rato, incapaz de creerse que su amigo se riera de su desgracia; pasados cinco minutos, alzó una ceja. ¿Qué era tan gracioso en toda la situación?

Phichit inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando relajarse. Una vez que normalizó su respiración prosiguió a explicar.

—No entiendo por qué rechazaste a Viktor esa vez si es evidente que estás enamorado. Así como también es evidente que él también lo está de ti.

No pasó ni una milésima de segundo cuando Katsuki comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas le ardían; rojo de la vergüenza, comenzó a negar varias veces aquella afirmación.

Para su mala suerte, el tailandés se convirtió en el diablo en ese instante. Cada vez que intentaba rebatir su argumento, Chulanont le soltaba uno más convincente que lograba cerrarle la boca.

Yuuri se cuestionó si ese supuesto amor que Viktor sentía por él era tan palpable y si en verdad fue tan idiota como para no notarlo. La conclusión más fácil a la que llegó fue que Phichit solo se imaginaba cosas.

—¿¡Yo!? —bramó él, todavía lidiando con la risa y la gracia de la situación —. ¡Pero si todos lo dicen! ¡Incluso los fans! ¡Son _trending topic_ en _Twitter_ cuando interactúan!

Eso fue demasiado para Katsuki.

.

.

.

Apenas un día después de esa charla con Phichit, recibió en la puerta un ramo de rosas de parte del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri firmó de recibido para después, consternado, cerrar la puerta y admirar el regalo. Dejó el arreglo floral de rosas blancas y rojas sobre la mesa y pronto comenzó a examinarlas; Katsuki encontró una tarjeta la cual solo le confirmó que efectivamente eran de parte de su anterior entrenador.

—¿Y qué dice la tarjeta? —preguntó su hermana, curiosa.

Sus padres supieron disimularlo mejor pero era evidente que también se morían por saberlo.

Yuuri volvió a leer. Se sonrojó y guardó el papel en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

«Te amo, Yuuri».

—Nada, realmente.

Mientras Mari se lamentaba por hecho de que mejor su hermano menor recibiera flores que ella, Katsuki se dedicó a pensar.

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Viktor cuando decidió regalarle flores?

Los posteriores seis días recibió otros siete ramos igual de estrafalarios. Rosas rojas y rosas blancas. ¿Sería alguna especie de código secreto, tendrían algún significado entre líneas?

Por lo que pudo investigar en _google_ y sus siempre confiables búsquedas, las rosas rojas representaban el romance pasional mientras las blancas evocaban el amor puro y sincero. A Yuuri se le vino a la mente el asunto de Eros y Ágape y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

¿Querría que recordara la época de cuando se conocieron?

El séptimo día volvió a recibir otro arreglo floral de nuevo rosas de los mismos colores. No obstante, esta vez la tarjeta no contenía ninguna frase melosa donde le juraba amor eterno. En esta ocasión, además del saludo, contenía unas palabras en ruso, una hora y la petición de que sintonizara el canal _ESPN_ internacional.

Aquello lo leyó en voz alta, su hermana escuchó y eso provocó que todos acabaran enterándose. Justo una hora antes de la hora marcada en la tarjeta, su familia y los Nishigōri se encontraban reunidos frente al televisor.

Las trillizas se adueñaron del control y cambiaron el canal que Viktor había pedido. Luego de un rato de escuchar acerca de la liga de fútbol inglesa y de otros países, dio comienzo un programa el cual Yuuri conocía. Un famoso noticiero en el canal.

La mayor nota de la noche: una entrevista en vivo y en exclusiva con Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda rusa.

Después de tragarse más de media hora de noticias que la mayoría consideró irrelevantes —Yuuri sentía que sudaba frío—, siguieron algunos comerciales. Hasta que por fin, en caridad de todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, comenzó la dichosa entrevista con el patinador.

Katsuki no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras intercambiadas con el presentador. Creyó escuchar algo acerca del próximo _Grand Prix Final_ y algunas metas a futuro. Fue justo en esa parte del programa cuando, bastante fuera de contexto, Viktor pareció adueñarse de la entrevista.

—Yuuri, sé que estás viendo esto...

Al oír su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Viktor, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su vista se centró en la pantalla de la televisión. De pronto se le figuró que el ruso estaba delante de él y que no había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos.

—Me pediste que te demostrara que voy en serio —continuó Nikiforov —. Y realmente no encontré otra forma de hacerte saber a ti y al mundo que mis palabras son sinceras, que todo lo que siento lo es. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo. No quiero volver a separarme de ti jamás.

A Yuuri se le cortó la respiración...

—Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: Katsuki Yuuri... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

La petición hizo eco en todo el mundo. A unos minutos de finalizar el noticiero, tal y como Phichit decía, la noticia se convirtió en tendencia.

Sin embargo, Yuuri permaneció ajeno a todo ese alboroto. Su mente, su alma, todo él era un caos. No podía sacarse la imagen de Viktor pidiéndole matrimonio frente a los ojos de millones de personas en todo el mundo.

Si llegó tan lejos, debía ser por algo.

Cerró los ojos. Murmuró el nombre de Viktor. En su mente todo estaba claro.

Tomó su celular e, ignorando mensajes de sus conocidos en el medio, abrió la aplicación de _What's App_ y se enfocó en un contacto.

Ya tenía un mensaje de Viktor.

«Entonces... ¿aceptas? :)».

.

.

.

Viktor tenía su teléfono en mano, la aplicación de mensajería instantánea abierta y enfocándose en la fotografía de contacto de su amado.

Yuuri se encontraba _escribiendo_.

Cuando la respuesta llegó, instintivamente cerró los ojos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Lamento la tardanza como no tienen una idea. Prometo que para el siguiente (el último) la demora no será tan larga.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. ¡Estoy muy emocionada con tan buen recibimiento!

¡Gracias por leer! Son amor :3

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤

 _ **A MittyGullin**_


	3. Postre

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Yuri! on Ice pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo, a MAPPA y a Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Post-canon **ǀ** Situación crack/sin sentido **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Three-shot **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos.

 **Pairings:** Viktuuri (Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki).

 **N/A:** Tal y como prometí. Dije que no tardaría tanto. ❤

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **D** esde **R** usia con **A** mor **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 _ **Postre**_

La contestación de Yuuri Katsuki fue un emoji avergonzado. Antes de que Viktor pudiese preguntar qué demonios significaba, el japonés decidió llamarle para decir:

—Acepto.

Viktor Nikiforov murió de la felicidad en ese instante.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y estuvo a punto de soltar alguna exclamación pregonando lo que sentía por su amado. No obstante, la voz de Katsuki interrumpió cualquier festejo.

—Aunque... —El ruso se lo imaginaba; la celebración debía posponerse —. Tengo un par de condiciones.

A veces Yuuri era una persona complicada. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Así lo amaba.

—Dímelas. Acataré tus palabras. Tus deseos son órdenes —mencionó en tono dulzón.

Los segundos de espera a Viktor le parecieron eternos. Tan solo esperaba —y rogaba— que las peticiones del japonés no fueran con el fin de ponerle más trabas a su futuro matrimonio todavía no concretado.

—Primero… —comenzó Katsuki —: no voy a mudarme a Rusia.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué no?

—Viktor, ¿en serio quieres que vivamos como un matrimonio en Rusia?

Nikiforov no pudo objetar nada contra ello. Se sentía estúpido por no haberlo contemplado.

—De acuerdo.

—Viviremos en Hasetsu, aquí en Japón. Descuida, sé que el idioma no se te da bien pero acabarás aprendiendo. No es tan difícil. — _Touché_. Yuuri sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—Si así lo quieres así se hará.

—También... —La voz de su amado se fue perdiendo en un murmullo; eso no era una buena señal —. Si en algún momento te arrepientes, prométeme que me lo dirás. Yo no voy a retenerte si eso...

—Yuuri, si así lo quieres, voy a prometerlo, aunque no creo que haga falta. He decidido que quiero pasar mi vida contigo y así será. No suelo arrepentirme de mis decisiones.

—No podría vivir a sabiendas de que te estoy haciendo infeliz.

—En este momento me estás haciendo sentir así.

—¿¡Qué!? —Su grito logró aturdirlo.

—Si quieres hacerme un hombre dichoso solo basta con que digas que me amas y pongas una fecha para la boda. No pido mucho.

—En realidad...

—Y ve decidiendo a dónde iremos de luna de miel.

Otro grito no se hizo esperar. Un grito en japonés.

.

.

.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo a la siguiente primavera en Hasetsu; flores de cerezo en esplendor y una pareja muy enamorada.

Fue un evento sencillo, sin muchos invitados y que gracias al cielo logró escapar de las garras de la prensa. Yuuri agradeció aquello; Viktor le dio igual, para él no había nada más allá de los ojos castaños de Katsuki.

Protocolo, votos, anillos y promesas.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, incluida la cena que los padres de Yuuri hicieron en honor de los novios, Nikiforov y Katsuki tomaron un vuelo rumbo a su nueva vida… juntos.

—Te amo, Viktor.

Y el ruso amaba que para el japonés ya fuera más fácil decírselo.

—Yo también te amo.

Los mimos y coqueteos también fluían en ambos de forma natural.

—Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para la noche de bodas —dijo Viktor luego de un rato de besos —. ¿Y tú?

—Supongo que también. —Oh, cómo amaba a Yuuri en modo Eros. —Es bueno tener esta complicidad como pareja.

—Como esposos —corrigió Viktor, mostrando su anillo —. Ahora eres mío y yo soy todo tuyo; no nos separaremos jamás.

—Eso espero.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Te amo.

—También yo.

Al fin los sueños de Viktor se hicieron realidad.

Una vida junto a su pupilo.

 _ **FIN…**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Quise terminar esto antes de que mis ocupaciones fueran mayores. Este semestre sí que estaré llena de cosas.

Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que me dieron. Por los follows, favoritos, comentarios, pinchazos de estrella y demás. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron. ¡Son amor!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤

* * *

 _ **A MittyGullin**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado :3**_


End file.
